


#14 Protectors

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Hanhan’s Rammstein short stories [13]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: A bit of swearing, Arguing, Gen, October challenge, Pictionary, Short Story, board game night, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Till, Flake, Richard and Paul are enjoying their evening at Richard’s house playing board games and drinking. When Till gets annoyed at Pictionary and leaves the game, he notices something unusual.





	#14 Protectors

_The prompt: With Halloween approaching, weird people have been hanging around town. Very weird people. ‘People in masks standing outside of houses’ weird people, including the character’s house._

* * *

“What in the bloody hell is that supposed to be?” Richard snorted to Paul while they were playing Pictionary. _I should have teamed up with Flake, he can at least draw._

Paul tried his best to draw more vague lines and point at his beautiful drawing when words were prohibited.

“Umm, a tower? An erection? Boobs?”

Paul shook his head because of his friend’s guesses and with an annoyed expression, he still desperately tried to point at his illustration.

“That doesn’t help if you just point at it, draw better!” Richard shouted, but it was no use. Paul was a man of many talents, but visual arts just didn’t happen to be one of them.

When the hourglass was finished, the artist finally revealed what the picture was supposed to be. “You dumbass, it’s clearly a horse, can’t you see!” He described the picture, which was a perfect horse for his eyes. “The face is here and this is its body…”

“That’s definitely not a horse! Are you drunk?”

“No, you were just too dumb to figure it out!”

The two guitarists continued their arguing while Till decided he’d gotten enough - the whole evening had been like this, the two guitarists debating over from any useless topic one could imagine. They both always took board games seriously while he and Flake preferred to take it easy - and still, they were closer to winning, mostly because of Flake’s artistic skills.

“Do you want a beer?” Till asked from the keyboardist who also seemed to be bored to death listening to the endless debating.

“Yes please.”

Without bothering to say anything to Richard and Paul, who were like a married couple with their endless fights, Till stood up from the sofa towards the kitchen.

Halloween was approaching and Till had to admit that he actually liked the eerie atmosphere of this season: nature was slowly going to hibernation, there was less and less daylight and rain was in his opinion inspirational while some people tended to get depressed by the constant grey and darkness.

While deeply in his own thoughts he turned to look out the window.

He almost had to spit out the beer he had just sipped when he saw something. _What the fuck?_

Under a street light, there was a small figure with a cape and a mask. With the costume, he was unrecognizable. Was it a boy or a girl? It hadn’t been there when they had come. From where had it appeared so abruptly?

He blinked to make sure it wasn’t only his imagination - still, the figure was there and in fact, there was more than one of them when Till looked more thoroughly. Did they just pop out of nowhere or what was going on?

“Umm, Richard…”

“What?”

“You should come here.”

“I can’t, I’m busy.” He was focused on drawing now.

“Leave it, this is more important.”

Till heard how his friend muttered on himself when his game had been interrupted.

He came to the kitchen and crossed his arms in front of their singer. “Okay, what?”

“Look at there,” Till said and gestured at the window.

Richard approached the window and looked out. “Gott in Himmel, those neighbor’s kids again, enjoying their early Halloween,” he murmured, “what do they want now, begging some candy, I bet…”

“You think it’s just neighbor’s kids?”

“Yes, definitely. Who else could it be?”

“I have no clue, but this is weird indeed.” It made Till uneasy why a bunch of kids were still outside at this time of the day - it was almost midnight. “Maybe you should talk to them, just in case.”

“Why me?”

“It’s your house.”

Richard throw his hands up and shouted: “But it’s raining cats and dogs and the game is still on!”

“Just go and ask, it doesn’t take long. We can wait if that damn game is so important for you.”

“Fine, I’ll go.” Richard surrendered and took his leather jacket. “And if you dare to continue Pictionary without me, you’re screwed!”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in another prompt!


End file.
